


Awkward Conversation

by OverWorkedWitch



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Gen, Humor, Lesbian Character, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, doccubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWorkedWitch/pseuds/OverWorkedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Interim Ash of the Light calls Lauren convinced Bo just attacked Dyson and might have evolved into an unstoppable killing machine. Unfortunately his only witness to the crime is a drunken wolf nursing a broken heart and when Bo finds out she is far from amused. A fluffy story after 3x06 with minor spoilers. Doccubus and mentions the mistake of letting Kenzi sign things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren felt her phone vibrating; interrupting what had been an enjoyable night and immediately dreaded having to speak to the caller whose name had appeared on the screen. Readying herself for a hopefully brief phone call from the Ash she pressed the answered button and leaned back against the couch.

"Lauren, I am glad I caught you." Hale tried to keep his own from revealing his own fatigue. Leading the Light Fae and putting in some overdue hours with Dyson had made for a long day. "I wasn't sure if you would still be up this late."

"I'm still on my work schedule, but I appreciate the concern." Adjusting to some time off would take some time, but she really didn't want to spend her first night off talking to the interim leader of the Light Fae.

"Of course. I'll try to keep this brief, but I got some news a couple of hours ago and wanted to let you know." As if things were tense enough with the Morrigan gearing up for a battle the Elders wanted to avoid, Dyson shows up in a mood and starts literally growling at guards. "Have you heard from our favorite unaligned succubus tonight?"

Yet more stalling caused Lauren to sit forward and rub her temple. At least now they were getting somewhere though if he moved on to mentioning Bo. "Briefly. I am not really sure why that matters though."

"Did she seem okay? Was there any yelling or making genuine threats against someone's wellbeing?" He really didn't need an out of control succubus on top of everything else and that was the exact impression she had left Dyson with only a few hours before.

"She seemed like Bo." Lauren fully stood up and started moving to her kitchen as she clearly needed some wine to get through the conversation. "Really, what is this about Hale?" She tried to refer to the Ash, as well the Ash, but an odd personal call seemed to put them as friends for the moment. "Why would Bo being upset matter to the Light Fae?"

"I guess Dyson had a run in with a few hours ago and after he closed down the Dal I managed to find out that whatever went on between them seemed to result in Bo leaving him in a bad way. Now, Dyson I can deal with, but I just want to make sure that she in control and won't be destroying half the city." The only news anyone cared to share with him about Bo these days was that she had evolved and nothing else. Even his attempts to get the wolf to talk about Bo had resulted in more confusion and not any answers.

"I don't understand. Bo is a succubus Hale, not a Fury." If Bo had enthralled Dyson, which Lauren didn't believe, the last thing the shifter would not be complaining, let alone getting excessively drunk.

"I know that doc. I'm just worried as we both know Dyson isn't the most cooperative person and I just need to know how much of what he said comes from the emotional beating he took and what's true." He didn't want to play the Ash card, but Lauren would have had to see the signs before tonight and he had to know what to expect next. "I'm not saying he's exactly right in the head, but Dyson drew a sizeable crowd and a lot of those Fae will be spreading stories that Bo can cause real damage to other Fae without touching anyone and damn near kill a shifter with a light touch. You have to tell me Lauren about what Bo is capable of doing."

"Well, I'm sure Bo will appreciate knowing her word is almost worth as much as Dyson's by the time Trick cuts him off, but none of her abilities allow her torture someone just by looking at them or inflict harm directly through physical contact." Though Bo could certainly leave her in a desperate state with just a look and the ability to use a single touch in ways that made it feel like she hit every nerve in her body, but it never felt anything less than incredible and Lauren certainly wasn't going to discuss their sex life with the Ash because of some drunken ramblings from Dyson.

"Look I'll get some more information in the morning. Just keep an eye on her if she shows up. My partner seemed to think she might be a risk to herself more than anyone else, but he's not exactly impartial."

"Hale, whatever Dyson offered for explanation, or has to say tomorrow, needs an evaluation by a psychologist and be downplayed before the Morrigan decides to start having sports cars delivered to the shack again believing Bo actually can kill someone with a look. If it will make things easier though I'll be sure to do a complete work up and make sure..." Whatever she was going to say next was stopped by a sudden interruption of the succubus walking into her apartment.

"Lauren, do you want to order in or go out for a change?" Bo walked in on the middle of the woman's sentence about working and noticed Lauren staring at her like she didn't have a key and standing invite to show up when she could. Who the woman was talking to was a mystery, but Bo was certain she heard her name and that wasn't a conversation her girlfriend seemed to want to continue.

"Is that Bo?" Hale looked at his watch and frowned. Less than two hours after Dyson showed up a mess, and not 15 minutes after he finally got the wolf to agree to get some rest in exchange for posting a guard outside his place, yet the succubus sounded fine. Realizing the mistake he had made in letting Dyson convince him, along with too many other random Fae, that he wasn't exaggerating Hale started searching his office for the scripted, generalized, apology someone on his staff had given him last week.

Lauren had in fact expected Bo, getting constant texts from her girlfriend, but the conversation with Hale had her distracted and rather confused "Yes, she just came in. We are over at her place and I'll let you know about anything important as quickly as I can."

Bo just stood there with some takeout menus in hand, watching Lauren gestured to the couch before walking back into the kitchen. Picking the end of the couch closest to the woman Bo sat down and waited. Why not directly avoiding her it certainly seemed her girlfriend had other priorities.

"Doc, I just want you and Bo to understand that the Light met no offense and the error is mine to amend. The problem, umm Dyson, shall be investigated further to ensure no further incidents follow and anything that the Light can do to repair relations with," Hale threw some other papers to the floor until finding the official seal of the unaligned Fae. "Kenzi's Bobabeciously Awesome Hot Pants Clan will be seen to with great effort."

Lauren could practically hear every language and history professor screaming in agony at their apparently official clan name. She really needed to talk to Bo about getting that changed. "I understand Ash. Have a good night." Lauren hung up without waiting for a response. Picking up two glasses of wine and leaving her phone on the counter she found Bo making no attempt to hide that she had clearly been listening in.

"Work?" Officially Lauren had gotten some much deserved vacation time, unofficially the Light couldn't figure out how to handle the situation, but that suited Bo just fine. They had survived her evolution together thanks to the considerable efforts of the sexy doctor and that earned them both some time to enjoy one another. That she would lie to someone about her being at the club house instead of her place certainly suggested it being work related.

"No, more like Hale convinced you did something to Dyson to where you crippled the wolf and the Ash is trying to get ahead of the rumors that you completely shattered the mental wellbeing of a shifter like some sort of Fury and Succubus hybrid." Lauren wasn't a relationship expert, and seeing how her previous relationships went for those involved it would be in poor taste to ever claim the title, but she had learned honesty worked best with Bo and trusted the woman would be honest with her.

"I swear it's like the entire Fae political system shares the same standards as a high school." Bo drank most of a glass of wine before leaning backwards into the comfy cushions. "Dyson insisted on us talking now that I got a clean bill of health." Looking to the doctor that told her the good news personally, and coincidently her girlfriend that she celebrated with for several hours afterwards, Bo felt content. "Mostly he talked and I tried to interrupt him to get him to stop. After an hour I got smart enough to literally show him the exit and then push him out the door when he wouldn't accept goodbye as meaning he needed to leave."

"Taking the high road by deciding the conversation was over, very mature Bo." Getting a playful shove from her girlfriend, Lauren smiled and picked up her own glass. "Aside from the argument is there anything you remember about his behavior to suggest he suffered any physical damage before you two talked?"

"I don't think Hale exactly understands the situation." Bo finished off her glass before noticing Lauren had removed the second glass from her reach. "Dyson thought the dawning would change who I loved and he had an actual list of reasons for that. Somewhere around him always knowing I was mature for my age I handed him a piece of paper explaining that I had dinner plans with the woman I loved and he should go."

Lauren felt a familiar increase in her blood pressure and heart rate when Bo offered her declaration of love. No matter how times the woman said it, it still surprised her. "Well you might want to let Hale know that. He's okay now, but for a while there he probably thought you had an enthralled army ready to conquer the city and would be moving to finish off Dyson any moment now." Lauren shifted until she could lie against the woman she loved.

"Kenzi thinks I should kick Dyson's ass, just once, on the grounds it might knock some sense into his head." Firing off a quick text explaining to the Ash, and wolf, explaining a visit from the neutral's ambassador about harassing two members of the unaligned would be in order, Bo set her phone down. Nothing about Hale bothering Lauren because Dyson couldn't let go of the past set right with her, but Kenzi constantly proved the perfect person for scaring Fae into realizing their mistakes.

"Speaking of Kenzi, did she ever tell you what she put down in response to the Ash and Morrigan's official recognition requests for your clan name?" Neither she nor Bo had wanted to do the paperwork when there better ways to spend an afternoon, but Lauren wondered if they had missed the signs that the goth girl had gone mad with power.


	2. Chapter 2

"Even if I could do that, I'm not going to capture a Nixie and sell her to you." Bo could feel the start of even longer conversation coming on when the man on the other end of the call mentioned he had powerful connections, which is exactly why her call log was full of very short conversations from random Fae. After she hung up on him Bo finished off the beer she had started only minutes earlier. Dyson's drunken pity party had opened the floodgates to a week of misery so far as half the Fae in the city suddenly wanted something thanks to the insane rumors about abilities she didn't have. "I'm going to have to change my phone number."

"Just set it on silent and we can sort through the messages later. Some of those Fae might really need our help." Whereas her bestie had been moping for the last week Kenzi had been busy prioritizing their sudden burst in clientele. Sure some of the callers had been reported to the police, but others required their help and a few of them even offered several large stacks of cash in exchange for their help. "Besides have you seen some of the stuff we got today?"

"Kenzi, I told you to stop opening packages." The kitchen and living room had started to like a warehouse with all the boxes scattered about and piles of items Kenzi had grouped like it was Christmas morning. All she wanted was for the calls to stop and the stuff out of the club house.

"Hey, just because that designer got your boot size wrong doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer. Besides, most of these are for Kenzi's Bobabeciously Awesome Hot Pants Clan and not Bo-Bo the assaulter and batterer of alpha wolf egos everywhere." She had put the Bo specific stuff in its own sad, little, pile, but Kenzi had learned enough about contracts and clans to know Bo had to respect the group ownership of possessions and couldn't just take everything for herself.

"And when exactly are you going to get that changed?" It hadn't seemed like a big deal when Lauren first mentioned it, but apparently Fae would use whatever name got listed for a clan, no matter how odd it sounded. The Morrigan had already agreed to substitute the official long form with Bo's Clan as apparently she didn't share Kenzi's fondness for quirky names. The Ash though wasn't cooperating, which probably had to do with her sending Kenzi to yell at him.

"I told you, Hale said clan names can only officially be changed if the head of the clan gets married." Kenzi winked at Bo and motioned with her head towards the blonde occupying the couch. "Besides you and the hot doc couldn't figure out what name to use so I simply picked the most accurate one available." Clearly without her as the glue to keep it all together there would be no clan, so that had been the first thing on the paper. Still, she wasn't self-centered enough to just call it Kenzi's Clan, though Kenzi's Awesome clan had been an early favorite. It seemed important that Bo-Bo get mentioned and really Lauren never left the crack shack unless to go to work and that was probably just an excuse to have kitchen sex with Bo at her place.

"Fine, just don't forget that to clean this stuff up before you go upstairs. Lauren's work space looks like it got taken over by a rapidly breeding designer sunglass Fae." Getting nothing in response as her roommate found something squeal worthy, Bo gave up and headed to the couch only to find Lauren had given in to temptation as well. "I thought you were just going to get those books ready to back to their sender?"

"Mmm?" Lauren honestly had lost track of reality a solid 30 minutes earlier. Some Fae had sent them a complete collection of rare studies conducted first hand in the late 17th century by one of the leading researchers in the social interaction of Under Fae and each text was bound in real bakeneko skin. She had intended to just take a quick look before putting the first volume away, but to her surprise the entries had information she had never seen in an anthropological study before.

"So I take it the books aren't going back either?" Bo flopped down next to her clearly distracted girlfriend, who had moved to the couch for sanctuary after Kenzi littered the kitchen with her idea of organizing the so-called gifts, though and apparently she had left her alone for too long.

"Sure, lunch sounds great." Lauren really hadn't heard Bo, but once the woman sat down she put her back against her girlfriend's chest, resuming her reading as an arm went around her waist and her girlfriend intertwined their legs.

Kenzi picked up another box, getting ready to toss it the pile with the rest of the empties, when a book fell out. "Eww. Lauren one of those creepy books just landed on my new purse." She didn't know if the Fae that sent the books actually thought Bo read anything longer than an article in a magazine, but hot pants seemed to like them well enough to stop ruining the awesome vibe of getting new stuff by trying to repackthings.

"It must be the fifth volume." The others had all been accounted for and Lauren figured the missing text would show up as no one would such an impressive collection if it were incomplete. "I was wondering where ended up. Can you bring it over here?"

"Fine but you so owe me for this." Using as little contact as possible, Kenzi opened the book about half way and carried with by the pages, definitely not touching the cover made from whatever creepy Fae someone had turned into a book. Carelessly dropping the book on Bo and Lauren, Kenzi noticed it landed open on a sketching of the cutest puppy ever. "We should totally get one of these!" Grabbing the book, and Bo's phone, she needed more information about the future mascot of Kenzi's BobabeciouslyAwesome Hot Pants Clan.

Lauren took a brief glance at the pages before turning her attention back to her reading. "Kenzi, Cerebus are a highly restricted Under Fae for a reason. Think what people would do if they noticed a three-headed dog with fur that seemed to move and hiss. We don't need the police showing up looking for a dangerous animal and finding one they wouldn't understand." Cerberean hounds did not actually have snakes for fur, but it did coil together and make an odd sound caused from changes in humidity. Lauren had only seen one in person when on a house call to check up on an aging patient and even across the room that had been too close for her comfort given somesupposedly would attack on sight.

"With Jason, Michael and Freddy in the front yard no one is going to get close enough to look at him and if we ever get any neighbors no one will suspect the howling is actually coming from Bo's room with a dog outside." Kenzi started searching online for where she could adopt a puppy, ignoring the grumpy naysayers. "Besides no is going to call the police and tell them there is a three-headed dog in the front yard unless they are a the dumbass that wants to get arrested for prank calling the police."

"Jason, Michael and Freddy? You want to name a giant Under Fae dog after three horror movie serial killers?" Bo had intended watch the TV on mute and let Kenzi and Lauren enjoy their shiny new toys, or dusty old books in Lauren's case, but the debate over getting an Under Fae guard dog for the club house and Kenzi's choice in pet names got her attention.

"Of course, three heads means three names. I don't go around calling you and the doctor doccubus just because you two are constantly attached at the pelvis." After making a sweeping motion to call attention to Lauren practically lying on top of Bo, Kenzi refocused on scrolling through the web searches.

Getting an equally confused look from her girlfriend as to its meaning, Bo's curiosity won out over common sense to leave Kenzi to her search for a new pet. "Doccubus?"

"Yeah, every power couple eventually merges into one, even stronger, entity. The whole killing the Garuda thing made you two famous, and the cracks in the walls clearly suggest coupling, so yeah doccubus." Finding a promising lead Kenzi focused on reading over the ad. "This one seems legit and the guy is local so our new puppy won't be traumatized by a long trip in a strange car."

"What's wrong with Bo and Lauren?" Lauren had a vague familiarity with the concept Kenzi had brought up from the idle chatter of some of the Fae at the compound about celebrities. Still, it didn't seem to apply to them and the word itself was of questionable grammar.

"It's too common. Bo and Lauren could be any Bo and Lauren. Trust me, doccubus would be way better." Finding a promising ad where someone had a pup to go to a good home, it wasn't until the bottom of the page that Kenzi noticed a problem. "This Cerebus puppy dude only wants to trade for a Shen egg, whatever that is. I don't suppose the Light has one sitting around they wouldn't miss?" That someone wanted a creepy egg over an adorable puppy added yet another reason to her list of why they needed to bring Jason, Michael and Freddy home. Clearly this Fae had no intelligence and probably no idea how to care for a dog.

"Have you told anyone else about this name Kenzi?" The name wasn't horrible but she had enough problems, including trying to avoid getting a three-headed dog for a pet, without people going around referring to her as one half of doccubus. "And we're not stealing an egg from the Light Fae vault." Bo would do almost anything for her bestie, but nothing about stealing from the Light Fae to get an Under Fae that looked like it was illegal for good a reason from some shady guy Kenzi found on the internet sounded like a good idea.

"No and not stealing, but I think the Ash owes us at least one egg for letting thewolfman tell half the Fae in the city that Bo-Bo had gone crazy and could leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kenzi had been at the crack shack during the official end of Bo and Dyson, so she knew her bestie didn't actually turn the shifter into a cat and give him to a human family. Drunk Fae didn't know that though and the last two nights at the Dal had been Kenzi's story time for entry fee of a three drink minimum, not that Trick felt grateful enough for the business to give her a cut. "And just because you deleted the dinner buffet you called a contact list from your phone don't mean you can't persuade some guards that we are egg experts taking it to an egg museum in China…" Kenzi went to confirm the native land with Lauren, but a quick look at the surprised doctor and her angry bestie quickly corrected her eyes back to her phone and away from the invisible daggers being thrown in her direction by the succubitch she had awoken.

"Bo?" Lauren turned until she could see her girlfriend clearly. "What is Kenzi talking about?" Lauren knew what it sounded like, but given Kenzi also mentioned stealing a rare aquatic Under Fae egg from a secured vault to get one of the most notoriously violent creatures of the Fae world as a pet so she wanted to make sure.

"It's nothing Lauren. I just cleared out some old numbers." Trying to hide from the question Bo looked back at the TV, only Lauren didn't stop staring at her. The silence just dragged on until Bo offered Kenzi one last glare and faced her girlfriend. "I went to call you and I just noticed all the names in my phone. Some were just leads that never worked out, but others were ones I had from before this, before you. They were Fae that…" She wasn't going to say the rest, there wasn't any need. "But not one of them is worth calling." Bo wasn't going to mention it, ever, but leave it to Kenzi to blurt something out the moment it pops into her head.

Until Kenzi's revelation Lauren had never considered a list of names in a phone as anything important. She didn't want Bo feeling ashamed of whom she was, but the idea that Bo didn't even want these Fae's phone numbers any more, let alone them, left Lauren a bit overwhelmed. "I wouldn't have ever asked you do that Bo. I know who you are and some names in a phone aren't going to change that."

"I know you wouldn't ask and I would never put you in the position." It shouldn't have been an issue they needed to talk about, but since that ship had sailed Bo wanted to make sure her girlfriend didn't feel guilty.

"What position would you put me in?" Lauren lean forward just enough to meet Bo's lips with her own. She had been in committed relationships before, three of them, and each eventually settled into a calmer routine, but with Bo she felt a constant need for the woman that never faded.

"Hey, some of us drink on this couch!" Waiting for the pair to separate without a bucket of ice water being dumped on them and realizing within seconds that wasn't going to happen, Kenzi moved to plan b and started hitting Bo with the book. "Serious guys, take it upstairs. Bad enough I have to wear ear plugs to bed, I don't want this seared into my brain."

Bo wanted alone time with Lauren where she wasn't going to get assaulted, but by the way Lauren's hands were already working on her pants she really doubted they would make it upstairs for the first round. "If you promise to go upstairs I'll consider helping yo get you that dog, but this is a limited time offer." Definitely limited by the rate Lauren was working at getting her undressed.

"Fine, but I'm so going to need therapy after living with you two." Kenzi grabbed a few of the books before quickly getting out of the away of the whirlwind of limbs and narrowly avoiding being molested by the doctor's grabby hands. Heading for the safety of her room with the stereo that had the noise-cancelling headphones attached to it, Kenzi stopped only long enough to swipe a bottle of tequila and the laptop. She had a heist to plan, a puppy to rescue and a horrifying image to drink away.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo rushed down the stairs, barely getting her kimono on and grabbing a sword. After the last couple of weeks of insane rumors she had assumed anyone stupid enough to weed out the few idiots left that would invade her home, but clearly she overestimatedthe survival instinct of the Fae. The bottom floor looked almost completely black and the noise guided her towards the front door more than anything else.

Finding a wolfed-out shifter in a growling match with Kenzi's three-headed pet came as more of a surprise than it really should have given Dyson's inability to understand personal space and their new guard dog never seeming to sleep. "I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this, but what the hell are you doing and why does it involve kicking in our front door?"

"Bo, don't move. Someone set a Cerberus Hound loose in your place. Get upstairs and call Hale, tell him I'm going to need back up." Dyson shifted his weight to his back foot, staring at the six red eyes and three sets of teeth. Even among wolves Cerberus Hounds were known as a dangerous predator and not one that could be easily killed even with a numbers advantage, let alone in single combat.

"Oh for God's sake." Setting down the sword and turning on the lights, Bo wasn't surprised when Dyson panicked at the change in environment and yet Trio, as she called him, didn't even blink. "Kenzi, come down here and deal with your pet." Out of three heads she had managed to convince one that she had some authority over the household and even that usually required a treat. Kenzi on the other hand could say something, even If it was in Russian, and the puppy obeyed.

"I told you to not use the p-word around them. Michael, Freddy and Jason are our service animal. Given they just stopped an intruder, I would suggest you start being nicer to them." Kenzi heard the ruckus and managed to open her door just in time to see her bestie running down the stairs with a sword, which really didn't seem safe. "Come on boys, let's get some breakfast and leave mean ol' Bo-Bo and thewolfman to their cranky argument."

"Pet? Bo, that is not a pet and you shouldn't leave it alone with Kenzi. Cerberus Hounds are known to randomly attack humans that they have lived with for years." Dyson didn't move from his place just inside the club house as the hound followedKenzi into the kitchen, but his hand didn't leave his sidearm either.

"Why that's true, I can assure you Dyson this one is fully licensed and certified for residency in a mixed home." Lauren had taken the time to dress in comfortable pants and a hoodie why preparing a call directly to a security emergency line before leaving the room and seeking out her girlfriend. "And as you just saw he believes Kenzi, a human, is the head household, which places Bo at the greatest risk actually."

"Lauren, you knew about this?" Dyson couldn't say he liked Lauren, not with their history and Bo being a constant issue that always came up, but he regarded her intelligence as above average for a human and expected her to know enough not to stay in the same building as a vicious Under Fae.

"I made the arrangements and personally signed the adoption paperwork from a LightFae shelter." Neither Bo, nor Kenzi, could qualify, which sent the goth into a tirade against the poor volunteer. Fortunately the Ash did not want her to stop working for the Light, despite her commitment to Bo taking priority, and legally she still qualified as a member of the Light Fae.

"Feel better Dyson? The only threat to the Unaligned comes from a cop breaking into my home at six in the morning why we are all trying to sleep." Bo considered picking up the sword and using it, just a little bit, when Dyson continued to stare at the kitchen with his gun barely in the holster.

"Licenses don't stop a Hound from ripping their victims apart Bo. A Chimera would havebeen safer if you had to have a pet for Kenzi if you had to get her something that isn't sold by pet stores." Dyson could hear the girl talking to the Under Fae like it was actually the family dog and took two steps forwards only for Bo to stop him.

"You go in there and try to push Kenzi into giving up that dog, or try to drag him out of here by force, and you're going to make her choose between her old pet and her new one. If you do that don't be surprised if it if ends with her picking up three new collars and blocking your number."

"I'm not-" Before Dyson could even finish his sentence Bo literally shoved passed him and opened the door as wide as it would go.

"Going to make an ass out of yourself with Kenzi? Good. For a minute there I thought you might upset the one person in this world you who owe the most to and had forgotten that saved you without even asking for a pony." Waiting for Dyson to slowly realize where being the unneeded hero would get him looked like it was going to take a while, but as Bo headed into the kitchen for coffee she noticed the shifter's hand left the grip of the gun.

"Not to interrupt, but Dyson is there a reason you showed up or was this a social call?" Lauren had been simply been watching Dyson, with the phone at the ready in case he tried to forcefully remove Trio, but with the threat over she wanted to know what he was doing at the crack shack.

"I came looking for Bo's help." Taking a last look at Kenzi actually putting her face in front of the creature with enough teeth to tear the small girl apart in a single bite, Dyson earned a glare from Bo and moved towards the doorway, putting space between him and the hound despite his instincts urging him forward. "A few nights ago someone stole my bike. They did a clean job of it to and I can't pick up any scent."

"Stolen vehicles really aren't really our area of expertise Dyson. Besides someone stole from a cop, I assume that a city-wide manhunt for the vicious criminal started as soon as you reported it." Bo had a hard time dealing with the lack of empathy from most police officers, but that whole brotherhood thing seemed to make sure they at least cared about each other.

"There is an official investigation going, but this is a Fae crime and one personally targeted against me. Humans wouldn't have known to hide their scents or to move the bike away from the scene before starting it." There were few things from his past that had survived and stealing the motorcycle had been the last mistake some Fae would make. He just couldn't find them on his own.

"Babe, I'm going to get a shower." Lauren had a high tolerance for Dyson's ego on most days, but listening to the wolf put down her species after breaking into the place she considered her home wasn't going to happen.

"I thought you didn't have go to work until eight?" She had really wanted some more time with Lauren now that they were awake anyways. Of course she always wanted more time with her, but the last week of having to share Lauren's schedule with work again wasn't any easy thing to get used to.

"I don't." Lauren didn't need succubus abilities to know her girlfriend suddenly realized what she had in mind for the next hour. Maybe 90 minutes if Bo ignored traffic laws.

"Keep in the bedroom you two. Bad enough I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life, I don't want Freddy, Michael and Jason traumatized like I've been." Kenzi flopped down on the couch with a bowl of cereal, seeking the safety of early morning cartoons knowing what would happen upstairs about two minutes after Bo tossed out Dyson.

"I'll be up there soon." Not caring about Kenzi's annoyance or that Dyson was standing right there, Bo gave Lauren a lasting kiss and watched her go upstairs until she lost sight of blonde hair and unfortunately still had to deal with the shifter. "You've got an hour of my time, after I drop Lauren off at work. If nothing suspicious turns up you'll have to settle for an entire human police force and Tamsin."

"Tamsin won't help. I tried her place first and she slammed the door on me, literally." As a wolf there weren't many Fae who could physically injure him, but the Valkyrie wasn't a morning person and when she went to shut the door on his foot Dyson wisely moved the limb from the doorway.

"Clearly she had the right idea." Tamsin wasn't around much since the Dawning. Her relationship with Lauren had won out against her history with Dyson and Tamsin's sudden interest, but unfortunately Dyson didn't follow her example and kept showing up.

"Bo-Bo, remember what Lauren said about playing nice with others." Kenzi put her feet up on the table, and patted the cushion next to her when Trio looked up from his spot on the floor, as soon as the water turned on upstairs. Lauren had rules about the proper use of furniture, which apparently allowed her and Bo to use the furnishings for their girl on girl action but Michael, Freddy and Jason weren't supposed to get on the couch and her feet weren't supposed to rest on the table.

"Fine. Since Tamsin bailed, and Kenzi just volunteered to help, two hours, but not until after Lauren is at work." Technically Lauren had been talking about her not tearing apart a redheaded vampire getting her fangs a little too close to her girlfriend, but she was willing to try to keep a working relationship with Dyson. With Kenzi as a buffer the couple of hours wouldn't be so bad she couldn't tolerate the fresh hour.

"Thank you." Dyson moved into the hall before addressing Kenzi's choice of pet one last time. "Be careful with that Hound living here Bo. If Lauren is right it could be you that it perceives as the threat. There is a posion-" Before he could finish Bo once again cut him off, but this time it was literally by shutting the door in his face.

"I'm going upstairs Kenzi. I'll set my phone alarms, but we might not hear it and Lauren does need to show up on time at least once this week as I think showing up after the interns is starting to get to her." Hopefully Dyson got the message and immediately left, but it wasn't really her problem if he got an earful about her plans for the next hour instead.

"If the bed is a rockin' too long I break out the fire extinguisher, got it." Kenzi offered a salute to her bestie with the spoon still in hand before turning up the volume on the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on D-Man, we've been at it for hours and these boots were definitely not made for walking." Kenzi hobbled behind the wolf shifter, leaning on her bestie for some relief of her aching feet. Nowhere in the job description of finding a missing motorcycle did someone note they would be walking around in circles.

"I think I've got something. Tracks leading back to the main road." Without another word to his companions Dyson started running along the dirt tracks between two paved roads.

"Would it be offensive if I made a dog with a bone joke right now? Honestly I know he likes his bike, but we've spent hours out here watching him walk around with his nose literally to the ground." The stylish goth watched the Fae detective zigzag across the short length, praying that no one they knew would see her associating with a seemingly deranged cop and a succubus that wouldn't put away her cell phone. "And you, you're going to go blind staring at that screen."

"Lauren hasn't text me since I dropped her off. She always texts me at least a few times during her lunch break." Everything seemed fine before they left for the compound and even when Lauren got to the lab it didn't look like there was anything catastrophic going on that would need her girlfriend to skip meals and shut off alerts on her phone.

"You should give her some breathing room Bo-Bo. On a daily basis she manages to keep some Fae outbreak of increasing stupidity at bay and deal with a super clingy succubus girlfriend. I don't think her wanting an actual lunch break without Fae pestering her because they forgot how to use a microwave or your entirely inappropriate suggestions for what to use her desk for is going to bring about the end of the world." Noticing Dyson seemed as lost in his own world as Bo was; Kenzi gave up and just sat down on the road. Lauren had some laundry cure-all that even washed out blood and her feet simply required she take the chance that Lauren was telling the truth about it not being made from the spit of some Fae with the power to fight dirt stains.

"Did she mention those texts before or after she helped you steal Dyson's motorcycle?" Bo slipped her phone away, smiling as she waited for the small girl to do something other than stare at her with her mouth open.

"I umm, I don't know what you're talking about." Lauren had sworn no one would find out. Of course they had split a bottle of tequila by that time, but still Kenzi figured drunken Lauren was probably at least twice as smart as any other drunk.

"So the one night I leave the two of you alone to track down an Under Fae for Trick is the same night that someone decides to break into a wolf shifter's place, who is also a Light Fae police detective with an Ash for a best friend, without leaving any clues behind and you had nothing to do with it?"

"That's right and I resent the implication that we humans can't be trusted without the great and powerful Bo watching over us." Kenzi didn't waver. She had made a pact with Lauren they would take the secret to the grave and that was after a toast to their success lead to a second bottle of tequila being emptied, which it made all the more important.

"Well that's good because Trick said that Dyson has been so worried about looking like he can't even protect his own home that he has been at the Dal almost every night since the theft, trying to drink away the shame. Of course Trick isn't going to charge one of his oldest friends in his time of need, but that's a lot of alcohol to give away and he may have to start limiting the number of free drinks he gives out to other patrons." With that Bo headed back towards the car, silently counting backwards from three as she went.

"Wait!" Hurrying to her feet, and further away from the Fae whose abilities including eavesdropping on private conversations between a girl and her bestie, Kenzi literally pushed Bo forward until she couldn't see Dyson. "Hypothetically if one knew that nothing bad had happened to the bike and where it could be found would one still get free drinks at the Dal?"

"Are you ever going to get my girlfriend drunk again and convince her to steal another vehicle?" Bo tried to look serious, remembering how concerned Lauren was the next morning that she would be upset with her. Fortunately she held it together better in front of Kenzi than Lauren and didn't start laughing.

"I promise I learned my lesson not to mix tequila and science ever again. Besides for the nerdy type, hot pants can drink." Kenzi could barely look at a bottle of tequila without feeling a headache coming on since the night they put doctor's evil plan into action and left Dyson's bike in the care of a Hephaestus. She still wasn't sure why that was funny, but Lauren didn't stop laughing until they got back to the shack.

"I'm well aware of how difficult it is to keep up with Lauren." As a succubus Bo certainly never heard any complaints about making the hours count from her previous lovers, but she never had to stock her fridge with sports drinks before her relationship with Lauren.

"Do you have to taint everything with your gutter mind? Getting wasted together is a time-honored tradition of starting human friendships that doesn't need your succubus ways turning it into some perverted tradition of you and Lauren going at it on the kitchen floor."

"I didn't say anything like that." Bo had to admit though the idea certainly had some appeal to it.

"Right, because you're the model for self-control and it was just a coincidence that Lauren left the crack shack 20 minutes early to make a 10 minute drive to the compound and yet an hour later I'm getting texts from the Ash wanting to know if Lauren would be working from home again." She had done everything required by the best friend handbook to get the two to separate, but apparently they needed a new rule where Bo wasn't allowed to drive Lauren to the compound without a chaperon.

"I can't control traffic or when the city decides it will be doing road work Kenzi." There had been real traffic jams on the main road and large equipment tearing up the other pathway, she wasn't making that up. Plus Lauren had been the one to suggest they find some place to wait it out. Of course as they were getting redressed Lauren did mention that she had meant a café and not a remote spot behind a large warehouse.

"No, but you can control when you decide to do Lauren." Finally seeing the yellow car again Kenzi ran over to the vehicle, giving it a hug before quickly falling into the passenger seat.

"Just for that, Dyson is riding shotgun until we drop him off at the station." The conversation about Lauren had got her thinking about the lack of sound from her phone and a quick check confirmed there had been no messages or missed calls.

"Fine, but give me your phone." Getting a confused look from Bo, Kenzi stuck out her hand. "The faster you hand me your phone the faster you can back into Lauren's pants." Ignoring the brief glare Bo gave her, Kenzi took the cell and immediately went to work on sending out a message.

"You're texting Lauren?" In no way did Kenzi sending Lauren a message from her phone seem like it would help and Bo immediately went to get the phone away from the goth before she could send something embarrassing to her girlfriend.

"No because as I explained earlier when you weren't listening, sending more texts to Lauren would be pointless. Telling Dyson we've got a lead and to stop chasing cars on the other hand means we can wrap this up and get you to the compound just in time for you to get a quickie in before Lauren has to go back to saving the Fae from Dumbassitis." Kenzi continued her amazing work at saving two of the most important, and clueless, Fae in her life as Bo settled into the front seat looking like a lost cause after only a few hours without the doc.

"I just want to make sure she's okay." It wasn't that Lauren was likely in danger, but if her girlfriend had gotten caught up in her work she probably skipped lunch and she had already missed breakfast.

"I don't even want to think about how bad you're going to get when the two of you get married." There weren't a lot of times when she surprised Bo, but from the completely idiotic expression on her bestie's face she definitely got to mark another down in her score book. "You really should delete your phone history once in a while Bo."


	5. Chapter 5

Bo stood in the kitchen of the clubhouse, trying to manage the task of getting a breakfast together that went beyond putting cereal in a bowl. She had gotten up particularly early, but made every effort to let her girlfriend sleep in. Not that there was much risk of waking the doctor, seeing as Lauren had come in late, again. For three nights, the woman had slipped into the shack and just gone to sleep with barely a word spoken'. No talking, no comments about the kitchen being disorganized, no traumatizing Kenzi until they collapsed.

Whilst certainly her need for the last thing was becoming a bit ridiculous after only three nights, it was the complete lack of contact throughout the past few days that had her up whilst all the smart people in the city were still sleeping. She had gotten Lauren's favorite pastry from a local bakery for breakfast, along with an all-organic orange juice and some coffee that cost more than anything without alcohol in it had a right to. Lauren might be ignoring her, but even an angry bridge troll couldn't pass up such a feast.

There hadn't been any hints from Lauren that their relationship had turned sour, but the lukewarm responses weren't Lauren's usual behavior either. Being regarded like some one-night stand that over stayed her welcome and yet was too stupid to take a hint, despite it being her place and being the woman's girlfriend, wasn't going to continue on. No, Lauren would crack and if it wasn't the breakfast that did it, then perhaps it would be greeting her girlfriend wearing her best underwear and an open kimono that would do it. Whilst breakfast was far subtler, it had been three days and if it wasn't going to get conversation from the woman, then at least she could get some other vocal responses.

Heating up the food and chilling the orange juice had created plenty of chances for Lauren to wake up, yet Bo found herself purposely making noise for another ten minutes until the sound of a bedroom door opening and closing finally came as a response. Expecting her girlfriend to come down the stairs Bo pretended to read the morning paper she had picked up for Lauren.

"Why there is edible food but no blonde in the kitchen?" Kenzi had noticed the lure of food minutes early, tempting her out of bed, but the noise level seemed more like some weird burglar Fae that cooked breakfast had broken into the crack shack.

"Actually I was hoping you were Lauren." Bo tossed the paper down before putting her head on the table. "I think she's pissed at me."

"Get any strange from someone who might cross paths with the doctor?" Getting right to the point, and helping herself to a plate of food that fortunately Bo had no part in actually cooking, Kenzi went into the living room, followed closely by a moping succubus.

"Strange? Really Kenz?" Getting a shrug as the goth picked up the remote, Bo considered the possibility for a few seconds. "No, I haven't fed on anyone with official Fae business, let alone slept with any of them." Single and willing Fae tourists from the Dal willing to give without sex weren't the most interesting group of Fae, but the system worked and allowed her to stay as devoted to Lauren as she could.

"Well I haven't heard you adjusting her slides lately, so you must have done something if it wasn't someone. You should probably just apologize, though this whole grovelling with breakfast thing might work." Kenzi enjoyed her plate of food even as her bestie stared her. "The bedroom eyes aren't going to work on me Bo-Bo."

"Very funny Kenzi. Since when do you take Lauren's side?" Bo had noticed the goth girl spending an increasing amount of time with Lauren since their apparent bonding over the theft of Dyson's motorcycle, but Kenzi taking Lauren's side in a fight Bo didn't know they were having was new.

"I'm not. It's just basic math. You want to get back to Lauren being on her back and Lauren isn't the type to say she wants an apology, so make the first move and maybe she'll let you make a few more after that." Kenzi focused on the TV, ignoring the suspicion Bo had suddenly developed.

"So you don't know anything about Lauren being upset with me?" Despite surviving as a con artist and thief, Kenzi made a lousy poker player and Bo had quickly picked up on girl's guilty avoidance.

"Aside from being able to sleep at night without ear plugs, this is the first I'm hearing of trouble in paradise." Kenzi could feel every muscle in her body wanting to twitch, urging her to run for the door and hope her bestie would go upstairs to get answers for Lauren and not chase her down.

"You sure she didn't say anything? Maybe a slip up whilst I was in the shower or when I went to see Trick?" She knew something had definitely gone wrong yesterday when Lauren declined to join her for either event. Her girlfriend didn't say no to conserving water, or to helping Trick with something that stumped him, unless she had a very good reason. Bo had checked, practically begged really, to know what that reason was, but all got for her trouble was a vague response about work from Lauren.

"Not a word, but maybe you should go pick her up some flowers. You know the kind with the dirt and bugs and everything on them that she wouldn't stop talking about until you two finally went upstairs." There were times when she was really thankful for Bo dragging the doctor upstairs, sparring her from Lauren's rants that never seemed like they would end otherwise.

"I'll do that after I get done helping Trick. Do try to leave something for Lauren to eat and I'll pick us all up something for dinner before I come back home." Getting only an overly enthusiastic head nod from her bestie, Bo quickly changed upstairs, giving her girlfriend a quick goodbye kiss before she headed out. Not only was Kenzi covering for Lauren, but now she was also trying to get rid of her for a while and Lauren was pretending to still be asleep even as she stripped off the robe and dressed. Something was definitely up.

When the door closed Kenzi sighed. She really didn't like lying to her best friend and unlike the doc she didn't get to hide at the compound all day. Still, if Bo found out what they were planning she would just try to pretend she didn't want some big party and ruin Trick's offer of free top-shelf for the night, which wasn't going to happen.

For Bo it turned out the mystery wasn't as difficult as Trick had made it seem or at least not enough to need her help with it anyways. After only three hours, her grandfather let her off the hook. She had meant to help, but after getting to the Dal it occurred to her to check the recent texts from Lauren to see if she had missed something, then the not so recent texts and then her saved voice mails. Not only did she end up being of no help to her grandfather, the hours spent searching her phone had shown nothing unusual, until the recent days when the average number of messages went from Lauren clearly not getting any work done to a handful of a single word responses.

Walking into the shack with flowers in one hand and takeout in the other Bo immediately noticed something wasn't right. The TV was off, Trio had fallen a sleep on the couch and she could hear a rather loud conversation upstairs. Leaving the takeout at the bottom of the stairs and moving towards the sound, Bo only felt more confused the more she could hear.

"Kenzi, I said no more candles, there are too many already. We already had this conversation about the streamers." Lauren had been working on her latest master plan with the girl for days now, but the goth still ignored her at times and in particular, adding more to the room than they already had.

"Oh sure candles are overkill, but packing a suitcase full of lacy underwear is a necessity. Honestly if you just wanted to throw money away for no reason I'm standing right here." Kenzi liked Lauren, but she really worried about someone who thought a lot of candles in the bedroom and streamers at the bar weren't important staples for any surprise anniversary party.

"You went through my stuff?" Storing her and Bo's bags in Kenzi's room had made sense. Bo never went in there, Kenzi barely used it and Trio stayed downstairs. Of course she had assumed when Kenzi did go in there she would respect the privacy of the zipped up luggage.

"You've been living out of a carry on and that laptop bag since you started shacking up with Bo-Bo. I just wanted to make sure the mystery suitcase wasn't for your new job as a Fae drug mule after checking the flight plan." When Lauren suddenly told her she had access to a private plane and enough funds to take Bo on a trip for their six-month anniversary, it really left Kenzi no choice but to investigate the luggage. Finding out that Hotpants had packed a miniature lab wasn't surprising, but there were some other things discovered that she really needed some top-shelf hooch to help forget before the images were permanently seared into her brain.

"The contents of those bags are personal Kenzi and I have patient files on that laptop. Do you know the damage that would be done to my reputation if anyone discovered that someone outside the compound accessed those patients' private medical information?" Getting caught falsifying numbers on an experiment ended most careers, but what Kenzi had done was actually illegal and jeopardized the health of dozens of her of patients if tests she had performed got called into question over security issues.

"If I were you doc I would be more worried about the contents of that suitcase being what changes your reputation. Guess it's a good thing you're not flying commercial."

"Are you going somewhere Lauren?" Walking into her bedroom to find dozens of unlit candles, whilst her girlfriend and best friend discussed personal boundaries, Bo felt thoroughly confused. It sounded like Lauren intended to travel to do something doctor related for the Fae, but where the candles and her girlfriend's underwear fit into that Bo couldn't understand.

"Bo!" Lauren hadn't heard the woman come back home, let alone make it up the stairs, but as Bo stood there with flowers, it became clear she hadn't been in the doorway for more than a moment. "No, well yes, but not like it sounds."

"It sounded like you were planning a trip with Kenzi's help." That her best friend, her family, would keep something like that from her made Lauren keeping that information from her even worse.

"Easy Bo-Bo. It's not like that. It seems Hotpants has some pull around here with the big guys, so Happy Anniversary and enjoy Egypt." Kenzi could see where the situation was going if she left it up to the two women to sort it out on their own, and Trick would not be in a free booze sort of mood if the party got cancelled because her bestie got all bitchy about Lauren getting on a jet plane and not knowing when she would be back again.

"Anniversary?" Once the word left her mouth, Bo knew what was going on. It had been six months since Hecuba Prison, since she committed herself to a relationship with Lauren. She had forgotten, Lauren had been upset and now here she was trying to apologize for being angry, when Bo knew she would still be pissed if Lauren had overlooked something so important. "Oh god, Lauren, I'm so sorry. I should have written it down, or something, but with the Dawning and, no. You know what? No excuse, I screwed up and I'm just so sorry. I completely understand why you've been angry these past few days." Bo moved to embrace her girlfriend, hoping an apology kiss went better than her worded apology, but Lauren put her hand on her arm to stop her from closing the last few inches.

"Bo, I'm not mad." Lauren smiled at the confused look on the succubus's face. The woman had such passion for everything that of course it only made sense for her to believe that any distance was a sign that they were splitting apart. "I knew you had forgotten and I wanted a chance to surprise you. You mentioned wanting to see Egypt after the Dawning and I thought we could use a vacation." A review of her other previous attempts at spontaneous romance, which was how Lauren would classify spending three days planning a surprise party at the Dal followed by a night of making love and a late afternoon flight to start a week vacation on another continent, should have told her the latest attempt would also go badly.

"You're not mad?" Nothing else mattered in that moment, because after getting that smile from Lauren, Bo celebrated the revelation by thoroughly kissing her girlfriend, tossing the bouquet on the bed to free up both of her hands. Three days Lauren had spent trying to make something perfect for her and she had screwed it up with her paranoia and selfishness. As Lauren slowly pulled away from her, Bo took a few seconds just to enjoy sharing the same space as the other woman before turning her attention to the sound of a floorboard creaking.

"You." Bo focused in on her bestie, who clearly had tried to escape during the momentary distraction. "I'm freaking out and you don't think maybe its time to let me know about all this instead of suggesting that I'm terrible girlfriend?"

"If I kiss you, am I off the hook for this as well or does that only work for blonde doctors?" Kenzi had her hands up in surrender as soon as Bo caught her. Of course, the one time the doctor decides not to suck off Bo's face with her in the room, is when she is making her escape.

"Three days Kenzi. Three, long, emotionally painful, sexless days, and you were planning this with Lauren this whole time and couldn't saying anything to reassure me that I'm not about to get dumped?" Bo wasn't really angry, it was almost impossible for her to get upset with Kenzi after all they had been through, but she was certainly frustrated, so very frustrated.

"Wow, hey now, the vacation thing was blondie's idea. I simply said that the surprise would work better as a party instead of her greeting you at the door with only a pair of plane tickets and a smile. I didn't know she was going to go method with the role of party planner thing and stop shaking the foundation because of it." Sure, she had suggested they throw a party at the Dal, but in no way was it her fault that Lauren had spent the last half of the week putting everything into charts and color co-ordinated schedules.

"What time is the party at the Dal supposed to happen?" Bo could certainly appreciate the idea of celebrating her lasting, monogamous, relationship to the woman she loved with family, friends and acquaintances that showed up for the free drinks, but that would have to wait.

"Grandpa Tricky was hoping the guests could start getting drunk in honor of the doccubus anniversary at about seven so he could close and restock before the sad morning drunks and Fae from weird time-zones showed up." When Kenzi had asked the same question to Trick, he might have phrased it as nocturnal Fae coming in for their version of a nightcap, which Kenzi laughed at before realizing Trick wasn't joking, and some visiting delegates having to stop by before seeing the Ash.

"Call him and let him know Lauren and I will be late, but he should start things whenever he wants and we'll probably just eat here." She had intended for the takeout as lunch, but watching Lauren as she studied the flowers she had previously tossed aside, Bo had no interest in food.

"Eww. Bad enough I have to live with you two, I don't need to hear about the positions." There were times when Kenzi considered wearing ear plugs when she was in the same room as the two of them, just so things like that didn't worm their way inside of her head.

"I meant there is some pizza downstairs that I brought home as promised." Bo watched, as Lauren seemed to finish her investigation of the flowers and actually smelled them. From the look on the woman's face, Bo considered that maybe she wasn't the world's worst girlfriend. Of course she would have to put up with Kenzi harassing her for a while once the goth remembered it was actually her idea to get Lauren flowers.

"There is pizza downstairs and this is the first I'm hearing about? Honestly between you trying to will Lauren's clothes to fall off and the doc's suitcase, it's amazing either of you manage to notice I'm still alive." Looking between the two women and seeing no reaction from either to her clearly important complaints, she gave up trying to break up the eye-sex between her bestie and her newly gained comrade. "Fine. Just forget it. If either of you surfaces for air and are looking for the missing Kenzi, you know that awesome person that does live here, I'll be at the Dal, with the pizza, putting up streamers and the banner."

"Kenzi, we already decided-" Whatever Lauren had thought they decided didn't seem to matter to the goth girl as she shut the bedroom door behind her. "On a quiet celebration."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren to sooth her girlfriend's clear distress over what Kenzi had in store for them at the Dal and to simply enjoy holding her. "I actually rather like the idea of a large banner telling everyone at the Dal that I'm in love with Lauren Lewis." Moving to the crux of Lauren's neck as the warmth of Lauren's body pressed against her own, Bo felt the stress of the last few days slip away as a pair of skilled hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt. As much as she wanted to see what Kenzi had in mind for them at the Dal exactly, she certainly wanted to see what Lauren had in mind as proper vacation attire even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Doccubus story featuring the lovely Bo and incredible Lauren. As with the the Doccubus canon we had this season and dearly miss, kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated. :D


End file.
